thedicklickbrigadefandomcom-20200215-history
Night of the DLB: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 2)
Night of the DLB: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 2) is second compilation album by the Dicklick Brigade, designed to give new listeners a taste of the DLB's work under the management of Malcolm Mooney. It covers the period between I Just Masturbated and Dicklick Brigade: The Movie, starting where the first compilation album, Inside the Hairy Amp: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 1), left off. Disc one can be downloaded here: mediafire.com/?8gi91fw1dg3ofqs Disc two can be downloaded here: mediafire.com/?8ot738tofh6s3b3 Track listing ;Disc one (Silver) # "The Heretic's Song" - 1:17 # "samplecore" - 1:39 # "Sticky Mountain Top Acid" - 3:14 # "Not Song 5" - 3:17 # "Rock and Roll" - 0:06 # "le reddit" - 1:09 # "cool sounds, mate" - 1:30 # "There's that one feel that you get when you finish a track and are really proud of it but then you listen to it again and it sucks, but you don't bother to make it better because you have to go through the whole process again" - 4:20 # "FAGGOT" - 2:52 # ">Pants" - 1:49 # "Niggas in Space II" - 4:00 # "Jenna get number two, bitches can't hold all this jenna fischer" - 3:34 # "le monkey face" - 2:42 # "I SHOT NIGGA SQUARE IN THE TEETH FOR SHIT WORSERS THEN TIHS" - 2:26 # "Smoke Pills" - 2:05 # "CUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNTCUNT" - 2:45 # "cal chuchesta" - 3:29 # "Wheres the drop" - 1:52 # "I was going to cover Tangled Up In Blue but somehow got this, huh" - 4:46 # "Not Track 1" - 3:39 # "You Come Back Another Day" - 3:05 # "Ready Lets-a Go" - 1:56 # "That Feel When I Feel It (Radio Edit)" - 2:00 # "Dare Your Sexy Bohemian Bros To Do Their Chores" - 4:48 # "Fuck You Death Grips, Fucking Dieeeee" - 0:48 ;Disc two (Copper) # "The University of South Dakota" - 3:17 # "cats are fucking gay please stop posting cats" - 0:43 # "Oh shit" - 3:36 # "Flip Sucks My Dick to Get on the Album" - 1:22 # "Hail To The Queen (Lacie)" - 3:37 # "The 4AD Sessions - The Dicklick Brigade - Lilliput Haunt Buys an Energy Drink" - 2:26 # "Malclm Plz Respond" - 4:39 # "M-m-m-mainstream" - 1:45 # "According to the trailer, We arrive somewhere, where our last concert is, Kid A threatens to ruin the concert, and Geoff travels to Holland, 1945, to rescue anne frank, but will the DLB be saved IN TIME?" - 3:19 # "A very important thought" - 2:26 # "Blueprints" - 3:19 # "Hipster Blues" - 5:41 # ">ablum title" - 1:00 # "album cover get." - 2:27 # "Entry-Level Anthem" - 2:57 # "My Jimmies Have Never Been Rustled (Virgin Megamix)" - 3:24 # ">tfw wasted dubs" - 2:38 # "Kid A Says Sorry (Like He Damn Well Should)" - 0:47 # "wait holy shit what i stopped frequenting /mu/ a while ago the last album I remember was... >abum bart. How many have happened since then?" - 2:49 # "Lil B Rims Donkeys" - 5:01 # "Return of Jake (Retards in Hi-Fi Mix)" - 4:45 # "PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL PUTIN PAUL" - 5:43 # "This Is My Song For The Album" - 3:15 # "bitch slap beauty II" - 0:40 # "42nd Street Hoes" - 1:08 Category:Albums